


One-night Stands

by SalomeQubid



Series: 电吉他在上！ [1]
Category: reality(?)
Genre: M/M, 外滩伉俪 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalomeQubid/pseuds/SalomeQubid
Summary: 【愛戀不過是一場高燒，思念是緊跟著的好不了的咳。是不能原諒，卻無法阻擋。愛意在夜裏翻墻。】
Series: 电吉他在上！ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327268





	One-night Stands

**Author's Note:**

> 【愛戀不過是一場高燒，思念是緊跟著的好不了的咳。
> 
> 是不能原諒，卻無法阻擋。愛意在夜裏翻墻。】

麥金農！

麥克白！鄭 x 你猜！劉

墻壁血紅，幕布絨面柔軟，鄭雲龍被他從身後反剪雙手，沒想過反抗。這個麥克白太傷心太破碎了，他的眼淚和胸口都蹭在墻上。他不認識劉令飛。這是場意外——這是嗎？

劉令飛是個觀衆。暫時的。劉令飛是下一周起的巫術之神赫卡忒，常駐的。他即將擁有弋地的紅裙，引導一切不幸的命運發生，主宰誘惑和愛恨。但今晚劉令飛是個觀衆。

這個觀衆在麥金農的開場，被麥克白挑中，吻在面具的額頭。鄭雲龍是個格外脆弱的、被命運鎖死在指縫之中的麥克白，他太投入，所以不明白到底應該如何面對欲望，巫術神赫卡忒說：吻吧！麥克白就用指尖摸索著這位觀衆的面具，從鼻梁到臉頰，最後又吻在了這面具的嘴唇上。冰冷的，麥克白在鄭雲龍的身體裏說，多麽冰冷啊。麥克白藉著鄭雲龍的身體對劉令飛說：你聞起來爲什麽會像是命運？劉令飛的香水味鑽進麥克白的鼻腔和大腦，如同一條劇毒的水蛇。

劉令飛沒有説話。劉令飛沒想回答。

劉令飛被麥克白親吻。劉令飛看麥克白殺人。由巫術神赫卡忒製造的欲望和對自我的痛恨把麥克白逼上了墻壁，墻壁也同樣是冰冷的，麥克白的靈魂在麥金農酒店中，以角色對表演者的支配而要求鄭雲龍死死扣緊墻壁，抓住唯一的支點。這場景是一塊墓地，可麥克白卻在所有活人和死人的目光裏，在墻壁上扭動，扼住自己的喉嚨，蜷縮，哭泣和感到無與倫比的，被性與地位誘惑而來的激情。

觀衆總有各自的想法。一千個觀衆就有一千零二個想要上了麥克白。而劉令飛在想：如果我是他的赫卡忒，我會如現在這樣用一切鮮紅和黑色的欲望把他逼上城池嗎？

劉令飛在思考。飾演著麥克白而扼住自己喉嚨的鄭雲龍也在思考：如果麥克白哭了，在淋浴過程中，觀衆是不會看出來的。他就真的在水流之下流出眼淚，麥克白不會被打敗，如果麥克白是個善良的人，那麽整個伯南的樹林會挪到丹西嫩山來攻打麥克白。他的觀衆只是他悲傷和欲望的看客，是一群戴著面具失去臉的人，這就是麥金農對演員的詛咒。

麥克白——鄭雲龍是這片目光的大網上拼命睜著眼睛掙扎的一隻魚。

劉令飛知道他哭了。麥克白確實被伯南森林打敗了，不是嗎？劉令飛知道這個麥克白是善良的。這是劉令飛，也就是未來的赫卡忒，掌握的控制麥克白的最大秘密。劉令飛在今晚就已經知道了，他看見鄭雲龍的眼淚，他們是陌路人，在這一刻，鄭雲龍被認知了。

隨後麥克白的生命告終。這個罪人、被欲望矇蔽的懦弱脆弱的人，繩索終於第三次絞緊他的脖子，在上面留下道道紅痕。戴著面具的觀衆散場了，而遵照規則，鄭雲龍得拉住一位觀衆，完成他最後的獨白。

他挑選了那位面具的額頭和嘴唇上都有他自己的吻痕的觀衆。衆人離去，人走茶涼，沒人再關心麥克白的死，更無人需要關注鄭雲龍的生活。他作爲今晚的麥克白，最後一句臺詞是：原諒我……他哽咽著。

角色至此結束，但夜晚和鄭雲龍深陷陰謀和欲望之中的哽咽都沒有。燈滅了，劉令飛在所有命運的驅使下想要對鄭雲龍伸出手，回應這個擁抱；劇場禮儀讓他自己收回手，他的手指冰涼，像他的眼神一樣。

鄭雲龍在這位未來的赫卡忒操控的命運，和他的香氣之中拽住了劉令飛收回的手。鄭雲龍的手在發抖，滾燙，愛和欲望都是一場高燒，鄭雲龍被它控制著，輕輕地重複了最開始的問句：你聞起來爲什麽會像是命運？

衆人離開了，他們在糾纏。鄭雲龍從破碎的麥克白的殼子裏爬出來，像甲殼類動物柔軟細膩的肢體從粉碎的殼子裏，再劇痛地爬出來。他沒辦法放開這個看起來詭異極了的觀衆的手，所以他讓自己靠了上去。這放任就像海水那樣暫時包裹了他，讓他在一片空寂之中得到動蕩的安全。

劉令飛沒有拒絕。劉令飛在想：赫卡忒會拒絕嗎？

他真的是個很敬業的人，我們不得不説。

劉令飛帶著這個被麥克白攪碎了的靈魂往無人処走去。麥克白的臥室，當然，但他們在路上糾纏。墻壁血紅，幕布絨面柔軟，鄭雲龍被他從身後反剪雙手，沒想過反抗。這個麥克白太傷心太破碎了，他的眼淚和胸口都蹭在墻上。這不是意外，他繁複服裝的扣子已經解開了，乳頭被細小的絨毛扎得充血。今晚他不想掙扎。

畢竟是無人入眠的夜晚，被女巫的香氣包裹，誰能拒絕呢？呻吟聲被他深深地壓在舌根下，直到它們被冰涼的、輪廓漂亮的指尖挑撥。 這位觀衆——鄭雲龍不知名的一夜情人，把他的手放開了，他也沒有想過推拒。他的指甲划在幕布上面，把它攥得起皺了，他留下劃痕，他聽不到褲子紐扣被解開的輕微摩擦聲，只知道是他自己的體溫在把不夠溫柔地對待他的陰莖的掌心烘熱。太焦灼的摩擦感讓他仰頭，他扣著墻壁喘著粗氣把頭費勁地靠在情人的肩上。鄭雲龍感到情人的指甲惡意地划過他的冠狀溝和馬眼，他的聲音和手指都因此收緊，而觀衆說——

劉令飛皺眉看著這個破壞墻上幕布的麥克白，那些褶皺的綫條實在很破碎。劉令飛說：我們換個地方。

鄭雲龍不知道他什麽時候摘的面具。但即使在麥克白的臥室，那面鏡子前，他也看不清情人的臉。他沒空去看清，也不想思考爲什麽麥克白和夫人的抽屜暗格裏會有潤滑劑。鄭雲龍只知道，有一雙手控制著他的腰，他的腿分得很開卻完全站不住，支點在他身後，可是支點的提供者不想讓他穩定。

——只想讓他快樂。

劉令飛在折磨這個倒霉的麥克白的那一小塊腺體。有彈性的，如同小動物鼻頭的前列腺，他并不劇烈地抽插，他只是很有技巧性地，讓快樂從那一點蔓延到柔軟滾燙的内壁，竄上脊梁，冲昏鄭雲龍的大腦。鄭雲龍想找點什麽東西來咬住，但是發軟發燙的感覺讓他只有摸索到眼前那面鏡子的力氣。他的情人每動作一次，他就讓那面鏡子距離摔落更近一點。他趴在桌子上，但他幾乎要屈膝了。

鄭雲龍隱約覺得這是有目的的。但劉令飛附身咬住他的后頸，讓他只能快樂或者哭泣。他的情人的目的好像只是爲了逼迫他射精而已，最好一次又一次。

劉令飛意識到鄭雲龍想遮住鏡子。鄭雲龍不想知道他是誰。現在控制著這個沒出戲的麥克白的，是那些戲裏的，是麥金農裏的欲望。鄭雲龍證實了這個想法，這個可憐的眼睛濕潤的麥克白這樣説：面具。鄭雲龍的語言斷斷續續，他無名的情人包裹他的陰莖的手已經很溫熱了，那些溫度反過來烘烤和侵蝕他，可力度卻在壓榨，他説：不能摘面具的。

劉令飛笑了。鄭雲龍聽見他笑了。鄭雲龍的眼眶燙得要蒸出眼淚。

劉令飛繼續著他的動作。他要把這一切提前推進尾聲，他給的高潮尖銳和深刻，甚至讓他的麥克白因爲疼痛而悔恨。

如果不想，你可以不看到我。鄭云龍無名的情人說，鄭雲龍發現他似乎更願意自己不記住任何。他的深眼窩，長的捲髮，冷的手指，那些香味，激烈的前調到了尾聲，中調太溫柔了，拖得很長，像一道回聲。他順應了這氣味，鄭雲龍還在茫然裏出神，只是不再悲傷；劉令飛舔舐他留在麥克白脖子上的牙印，衣領應該能遮住一半，那些出血點被吮吸的時候鄭雲龍閉上了眼睛。然後鄭雲龍察覺到那裏被印上了一個吻。這結尾要比麥克白被處決溫柔很多，但相差無幾。

我們得出去了。劉令飛說，閉上眼，當這是一場夢。

鄭雲龍的感官告訴他，有人用手帕把你的精液擦乾净，有人吻過你的眼睛，記住這兩片嘴唇。他被牽著走出去，好像他才是那個游客。不過他確實不再那麽心碎了。

故事結束了。鄭雲龍想。

麥克白最近很彷徨。鄭雲龍以爲過去了的事情纏上他了，他發現他的新同事赫卡忒——誘惑了他們所有人的女巫，笑著把他的血液心臟吞吃的，他的神明——和他那位無名情人，分享著同樣的深眼窩，冰涼的指尖，聞起來像命運的香水味。他和她根本一模一樣，這是麥金農第一次招收男性飾演赫卡忒，選角導演對鄭雲龍說：你不可能不愛他，因爲他捧住水晶球，就像捧住你的心臟，他知道那裏面的一切。

鄭雲龍無數次在他們有同場的大廳裏凝視著赫卡忒。如果是你，鄭雲龍想，那我毫不意外……

他是對他接受誘惑的選擇毫不意外。因爲他非常清楚，如果這是機會，他還會做出同樣的選擇。此刻麥克白要他做俘虜，他就做俘虜。他只是沒辦法再忍受那些求而不得的，被他自己吞食的哽咽了。

劉令飛鎮定的、溫柔的眼睛凝視著麥克白。你明白了嗎？劉令飛想，愛、恨、欲望都是自上而下的*，而我得明白你的心願，你的意圖。劉令飛掃視著觀衆，紅裙擺像幕布那樣垂落在他的小腿，在地面上拖得很長。赫卡忒藉著劉令飛的身體想：我就是你的心願，你的意圖。

她是不可抗拒的死神，是麥克白這人間皇帝的女皇，是巫術、妖術、魔咒的守護神。她引導著愛和欲望，她是麥金農的主宰。

就讓發生在麥金農的愛、痛和吻留在麥金農吧。可是如果你一直身處其中？

劉令飛和鄭雲龍不再分享完全的幽暗。現在他們分享能被看到的一些光明。在不斷閃動，定格他們的動作以讓觀衆看見他們的燈光裏，彷徨的麥克白以鬼魂擁抱墳墓的熱切走向赫卡忒，——這是他們單加的劇情，不過麥金農沒有扣他們的工資。

他跪倒在赫卡忒的紅裙擺上。他仰望著，如同被麥克白親吻的那位無名觀衆。

劉令飛嘆了口氣。巫術女神紅色的、輪廓如同夜晚一樣美麗的嘴唇之中就傳來嘆息。他坐在椅子上，她就優雅地靠著椅背。他俯下身，冰涼的指尖合上鄭雲龍的眼睛，然後他給出一個吻。

破碎的麥克白終於回到了安全的、欲望的香氣的包裹之中。

原諒我。麥克白說。鄭雲龍想，原諒那些欲望，愛，仇殺，原諒我，它們都因你而來。如果它們能染紅你的裙擺……原諒我……

我原諒你。赫卡忒說。劉令飛想，你又要哭了。

鄭雲龍的眼睛被溫馴的欲望衝刷得滾燙。上一次，劉令飛對他説，閉上眼睛，劉令飛要他承認故事結束了，上一次，劉令飛説著：如果你不想看到我……

現在劉令飛吻了他緊閉的眼睛，他和冷硬的地面之間有層紅裙擺保護他，而且他清楚地記得這兩片吻過他的眼睛的嘴唇，是什麽樣的溫度和觸感。劉令飛不再要他閉眼，巫術女神手裏拿捏著他的生死，對他發出他願意爲之付出一切的號令。

現在劉令飛說：這次睜開眼吧，我要你醒來。

故事剛開始。赫卡忒對觀衆說。

麥克白爲了她的私心，願望，或者說，只爲了給她帶來一點小小的樂趣，麥克白開始奔跑。

END.


End file.
